


You Must be Mawwied

by Akinasky



Series: SterekBingo 2020 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Derek and Stiles and their daughters being adorable, Hanna and Lorelai make Sterek get Married, M/M, Pretend Wedding, Sterek Bingo, SterekBingo 2020, Wedding, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Hanna and Lorelai decide its time for Derek and Stiles to get married.Sequel to "The Not So Parent Trap"
Relationships: Derek Hale & Original Child Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Original Child Character(s)
Series: SterekBingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729129
Kudos: 60





	You Must be Mawwied

**Author's Note:**

> sterekbingo prompt arranged marriage and wedding and petnames

"You do realize that letting them do this just makes it that much harder to tell them 'no' when we need to?" Derek told Stiles as they each got dressed in their 'finery' which consisted of a t-shirt with the design of a dress shirt and tie on the front for Stiles and an actual suit shirt and tie for Derek while the girls were getting dressed in their unofficially shared room.

"Oh come on Der, don't be such a Sourwolf about this. You and I both know that this was coming, especially considering they 'locked' us in your room until we decided to date because they wanted to be sisters."

Derek shrugged; Stiles had a point.

Once they were done getting ready Derek and Stiles both walked out into the main part of the loft and stared in surprise at the blankets laid out like an aisle and there were a few chairs on each side with stuffed animals sitting up intently in a few. And a couple of Lore’s fake candles were twinkling around the room.

Derek and Stiles watched as the girls came out of Lorelai's room with princess dresses shoved over their play clothes and holding ragged bundles of colored tissue. Hanna walked over and handed her bundle to Stiles while Lorelai took her place at the end of the aisle, pushing Stiles and Derek behind her. Derek held up his hands in surrender, this was apparently their show. He hated to think what Lore and Hanna were going to be like when he did propose to Stiles, which he planned to do when the time was right.

For now they were semi 'living in sin' since a lot of Stiles and Hanna's stuff still lived at the Stilinski house but they were always with Derek and Lore at the loft.

Hanna stood at the end of the aisle and once Lorelai walked down the aisle 'sprinkling' bits of her tissue made bouquet, Stiles and Derek were finally allowed to walk down the aisle and stop in front of their daughters.

"We are here today to wedlock these two into holy matronly," Hanna started with a flourish and Stiles opened his mouth to correct her but she shushed him. Stiles looked semi chastised but also like he was thinking of falling over in laughter. Derek elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a glare which apparently did nothing but make Stiles even more likely to laugh himself into an early grave. 

"Tata, take this seriously!" Hanna demanded and Stiles pulled himself together, kind of as she continued.

"Do you Tata take Derek Hale to be your husband in bad times and good, even when Derek is a Sourwolf and makes us all laugh only so we don't cry,” Hanna said and Derek gasped in mock offense, Stiles teased him enough that she knew that sort of thing was allowed. She was Stiles’s kid so the sass was basically hereditary and then taught as well. Nature and nurture combining to make the sassiest of children, that one.

“I do,” Tata said, looking over at Derek and becoming very serious in the moment. Derek couldn’t help imagining what this would actually be like in the future. He couldn’t wait for that.

“Do you Derek Hale, take Tata and keep him safe whenever he _stupidly_ runs into danger and if you can’t then promise to sit with him until he heals _soooooooooo_ slowly as a human.”

Stiles snorted, “As a human, you heal pretty darn slow yourself Hanna.”

“I don’t get attacked on a weekly basis,” Hanna snarled, more like the werewolves than a human. Derek wondered if they were going to have to have another conversation about the fact that Stiles was a cop and part of his job was running into danger. Ever since they got together and Stiles was shot in the arm about three months ago, very soon after they got together, Hanna had been very concerned about her Tata not coming home and thinking that he shouldn’t be human anymore.

They were working with her about it.

“Sorry baby girl, that’s accurate,” Stiles responded then turned to Derek, “Well, do you?”

Derek paused, thinking about it until Stiles started to freak out just a little then he took the man’s hand and said, “I do. I take you as my spouse. Even if it is just pretend for now.”

Hanna and Lorelai immediately took offense to the ‘pretend’ part of that before they focused enough to say in unison, “We now declare you married. Yay!!!! Now its time for the honeymoon!”

“What do you think we should do on our honeymoon?” Stiles asked, because of course he does.

“Make blanket forts, eat food in bed and play hide and seek,” Hanna said with a shrug, like she knew exactly that’s what they would be doing.

“Sounds good, book it,” Stiles said excitedly and sent the girls running off giggling while he turned to Derek and pressed a kiss to his lips, “Someday we are going to get married ‘again’ and its going to be just as amazing as this. Though I don’t really know how we could make it any better than the girls did.”

Derek nodded with a smile, “They are pretty great.”

“Just like their dads, huh?” Stiles grinned.

“Sure.”

They both laughed and followed the sounds of the girls laughing in their room.


End file.
